Wrong number (on hold)
by kayllahs
Summary: Natasha thought she was texting with an old friend until she realizes it's the good-looking CEO Steve Rogers she's texting with (Texts story)
1. The first texts

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 5TH AT 10AM

Nat: Hey! I don't think you remember me but we were together in highschool.

Nat: I meant we were in the same school

Nat: Anyway, we never really talked and I wished we could like learn to know one another if that's okay with you

Steve: Uh, hi? I don't really remember you I'm sorry, I've never really payed attention to anyone at that time... I actually don't have your number anymore..

Steve: But, uh, yeah we could catch up.

Steve: well, learn to know one another actually

Nat: I'm delighted! How are you?

Steve: I'm pretty good, thank you. What about you?

Nat: Good too, bored and tired as hell. Work is killing me slowly

Steve: Oh, is it? What is your job?

Nat: Ballerina I'm currently doing rehearsal for a big part I want to be

Steve: Wow! Impressing

Steve: May I say you enjoy using emojis?

Nat: Damn right I do!

Steve: I can see that

Nat: There's nothing wrong about using emojis, you cranky Grandpa.

Steve: Cranky Grandpa? We're the same age!

Steve: ... I think?

Nat: We are dumbass

Steve: Are you sure we never talked? Cause I feel like you know me well since your already familiar with me

Nat: I'm just like that with everybody I talk with. New or old or even New/old.

Steve: alright, ma'am

Nat: ma'am?

Steve: Yes, ma'am

Nat: I swear to God don't ever call me that again

Steve: I call everyone ma'am

Nat: Everyone?

Steve: Only the women of course

Nat:

Steve: don't make fun of me

Nat: Or what?

Steve: I'll call you ma'am..?

Nat: I can't

Steve: What? Expected me to say I'd spank you?

Nat: Dear God No! I'd never want to be spanked by you

Steve: Good to know

Nat: Yeah... Weirdo

Steve: I get that a lot

Nat: I'm not surprised

—

Hiiii! What do you think of it so far? Originally there was supposed to be emojis but this site doesnt put them sooooo


	2. the truth

SATURDAY OCTOBER 6TH 3AM

Nat: It must be the longest time period that anyone has left me on seen :-O

Nat: Oops, it's late. Goodnight Mr Cranky pants ;)

Steve: I didn't reply?

Steve: Oh, right. Sometimes I feel like I'm older than I actually am like an old boring Grandpa

Nat: I think so too from time to time (. ᴗ .)

Steve: Wait, we started talking this morning?

Nat: I know... That's what I'm saying

Steve: Alrighty... if I'm bothering why are you talking to me?

Nat: Ugh, Sam (*) I never said you were bothering me

Steve: True

Steve: Wait, why did you call me Sam?

Nat: Cause that's your name? (｡•̀ᴗ-)

Steve: Yeah, no, my name's Steve

Nat: Hilarious.

Nat: Wait, are you serious?

Nat: You're sure you're not Sam Wilson?

Steve: 100% sure that's not the name my parents gave me

Nat: Find yourself funny? Who the fuck are you?

Steve: Whoa! Why the sudden aggression?

Nat: Cause you're a creepy stranger that made himself pass for another person

Steve: I didn't do that, I don't know who you are I don't know your name but I thought you were somebody from my school cause you said so

Nat: Yeah... That's right...

Steve: Who are you then?

Nat: You?

Steve: I'm Steve Rogers, here you go

Nat: hilarious, you're gonna make me think that you actually are The Steve Rogers from Rogers Industry. I'm not falling for that

Steve: Believe it or not, it is true.

Nat: Man, it's too late in the morning for your lies.

Steve: How do you want me to prove it to you?

Nat: Send me a picture of your ass

Steve: wait what?!

Nat: what? I'd recognize an ass like his anywhere

Steve: I'm not going to do that!

Nat: Fine Worth a try if you're actually him

Nat: Alright then send me your abs

Steve: Oh, come on! You want every part of my body perhaps?

Nat: If you're really Steve Rogers I wouldn't mind

Steve: ...

Nat: Send me a picture you never posted like one you can take right now

Steve: Fine

[The picture is the selfie of Chris during one of the USO tour]

Steve: this was taken today, I'm going to post it right now on Instagram.

—

TheSteveRogers posted a new photo.

—

Nat: Holy shit... That's really you

Nat: can't believe I called THE Steve Rogers a cranky Grandpa

Steve: Well that's kind of true, isn't it? You don't have to apologise

Nat: Oh I wasn't, I was just amazed by the fact I gave a nickname to you

Nat: Anyway, I'll delete your number don't worry.

Steve: Why will you? We could still talk.

Nat: You don't even know my name

Steve: what is your name?

Nat: Natasha Romanoff

Steve: What are you talking about? I know your name, it's Natasha! ;)

Nat: I'm sure you're the only one laughing

Steve: Probably but that's the most important thing isn't it?

Nat: surely...


End file.
